


Tucked in the Woods and Out of Sight

by navigatrix (odd_acious)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, the raven cycle
Genre: Baby Animals, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Ronan Lynch, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, The Barns (Raven Cycle), long-haired Adam Parrish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_acious/pseuds/navigatrix
Summary: concept: Ronan and Adam with baby animals at The Barns. also Adam has long hair because no one can stop me
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Tucked in the Woods and Out of Sight

I'm a simple girl with simple needs. Ronan and Adam and baby animals? that's one of my needs.  
Title is from [Mushaboom by Feist.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yInB2qWMs6k)

Comments make my day- let me know what you think!! I'm always up for new ideas so don't be shy if there's something you'd like to see me draw next :)  
I'm more active on [instagram](instagram.com/navigatrixart) and [tumblr](navigatrixart.tumblr.com)\- come say hi!

you can also find prints and stickers of this piece over on [redbubble!](https://www.redbubble.com/shop/ap/71689661)


End file.
